The New girl
by Shredit1044
Summary: There's a new kid in town. But is she all that she seems? Is Davenport evil? Is there a romance going on? Emotions are changing and it's about to get hot in here.
1. Prologue

Why? Why did I have to be the new girl in town? All tell you. My mom and dad are achaoics and they decided to move. All I thought was a new school where I would have no friends and never a boyfriend. I was to ugly and strange for that. You must be wondering where this story begins. It begins right now.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Regan Hearts and this is my story. I was staring at my new room. I decided to get all my stuff packed for my first day at my new school Falling River High School. So I packed my notebooks and binders in my bag and then I decided to go to bed early. So I closed my eyes and watched my life flash before my eyes.

I opened my eyes 6:00 AM, my mom came and said "Get up you little piece of shit!" It was time to get up. I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to get some cereal. Oh shit I thought my mom and dad were drunk. Only one thought accored in my mind get out. So I ran out the door all the way to the bus stop.

The bus didn't come for another 20 minutes. Well, I thought all just wait here and let my mind wonder. I heard brakes screach to a halt the bus was here. I climbed on "Hi there I'm Rose your bus driver find a seat." She said and smiled.

So I found an empty seat. I walked though the doors and the second I got in there everyone had there eyes on me like a hawk. But I'm the new girl so I just ignored them and went to the office. After I got my schedule and locker combination I went to my locker. My first class was math but I didn't know where that was but I walked in a derection and hoped it was the right way.

"Hi I'm Adam do you have math class?" "Yea I do." He smiled. "Come on its right over here." We walked into class and the teacher was calling attendance.

"Sorry I'm late." "It's alright, everybody this is Regan Hearts. Regan why dont you take a seat next to Adam." I slid into my seat and wondered why was Adam being nice to me? He's probely just being nice because I'm new he doesn't know me and I'm ugly. He will probley forget about me anyways so all just leave him alone because none of this matters.


	3. Chapter 2

The bell rang finally tourtourous math was over. I ran out of math as quick as I could so Adam wouldnt follow me but he did. "Hey, Regan wait up. What class do you have next?" "English."

"Thats cool I have science but all introduce you to my brother, sister and stepbrother. I think my sister has english next." "Thanks for helping me out Adam." "No problem anytime." "Hey guys this is Regan Hearts she has english next.

Dont you bree? "Yea I do she can sit with me. But we better get going." But before they left they introduced me to everyone. "Im Bree and thats Adam of course.

And then thats Chase." She pointed to the thin nerdy looking one. "Hi." He said "And this is our stepbrother Leo." She pointed to the short one.

"But anyways we have to go bye." Then Bree whisked me to class faster then I would expect. The teacher introduced me in every class and then finally the last bell rang, school was over. When Bree asked me to go shopping I immediately said no I mean these people don't care so there's no reason to get attached too them. When I got home my mom and dad wasn't there so that ment they were at the bar.

I hurried upstairs did my homework, listened to music then went to bed. I woke up, got dressed and hurried to the bus stop. When I got to school a boy came up to me and said your ugly and all his other friends did to. Then they laughed and shoved me to the ground. But I just walked to math class all kept thinking was that I was ugly.

As the day went on Adam, Bree and Chase werent there. Leo had said they were all sick. But in my mind I wondered how they could all be sick. When I got home my mom was sleeping but my dad was drunk and awake so he punched me in the face and stomach. Then he scratched my neck, I ran upstairs.

I grabbed my sharpest knife and cut my wrists. The blood was pure and rich gushing out of my arm. I cryed and looked at the bruises and blood all over me. I tryed to clean it up as best I could and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

When I woke up I looked in my closet for a turtle neck but I didn't have one so grabbed a scarf. My bruises were fading but still hurt like hell. When I got to school Adam said "I wouldn't imagine you wearing a scarf." He chuckled "Oh yeah, we'll people are full of surprises." "Yeah I guess they are come on lets go to class."

SKIPS TO LUNCH

"Hey Reagan come sit with me!" Adam said "Hey Adam where's the others?" "Brees taking a science test, chase is in lunch detention because he yelled at the teacher and Leo is at home sick." "So its just you and me?" "Yup just you and me alone together." He smiled "Reagan would you want to hang out at my house?" "Sure." I smiled sweetly

SKIPS TO THE END OF THE DAY

"Hey Reagan I heard you were coming over to our house." Bree said "Yea Adam invited me." "Dont tell me there's something going on with you and my brother cause that just gross." "Nope, were just friends." But I knew it would become something more. "Well good, so when we get to my house we can talk about boys and." "Bree I know this might be disappointing to hear but I invited Reagan over." Adam said He put a smug smile on his face.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN REAGAN IS WITH THE DAVENPORTS!?


End file.
